He's Happy
by melodramatik
Summary: -Sakura had a secret. Sasuke is the only one that doesn't know. Sakura's gonna tell him but Karin suddenly appeared pregnant and Sasuke's the possible father. summary changed
1. Chapter 1

**ta da da dunn!!! i don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Snowy day at Konoha.

It was the middle of the winter season and yet, Naruto and a few of his friends were at the training grounds,

"Teme, how long has it been?" Naruto asked, blocking a punch from his forgiven best friend, Sasuke.

Sasuke stopped to catch his breath before answering.

"I don't know."

Naruto sighed.

"I'm guessing two months since Sasuke returned and over all is six years." Shikamaru butted in their conversation.

"Really?" Naruto was wide eyed. How time flies! "Yeah, she rarely visits Konoha. The last time she visited was the same time Sasuke returned which was two months ago. I wonder when her mission will be finished?"

Shikamaru nodded. "More or less, though. It's really something to be proud of. Sakura was given that mission because the elders knew she could do it."

Snow continued to fall and Naruto began to shiver. "Teme, Shikamaru, Kiba..." He called. "Let's get something hot."

Kiba smirked, "Something? Or someone?"

The boys snickered. Boys will be boys.

"Shikamaru!!!" Ino came running towards the boys.

"Here comes 'someone' now." Kiba grinned which earned him a glare from Ino's boyfriend.

"Eh?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"Hokage-sama needs your presence." Ino said in between pants, she ran all the way from the tower after all. "She's back."

Naruto's eyes almost popped out while he grinned. "Sakura-chan's back???"

Ino gave him a nod.

-

When they got inside the office of the hokage, Naruto and the others were shocked at what they saw.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto stared at her from top to bottom.

"What?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

Sakura was wearing an Akatsuki uniform. Her short hair was long now and she looked really, really, REALLY tired. Sasuke stared at her, he got part of the Akatsuki as well and he was confused why Sakura was wearing the uniform.

Tsunade cleared her throat.

"What do you need me for?" Shikamaru finally talked.

"I want you to examine these." Tsunade handed him some scrolls. Some scrolls were even covered in dried blood which earned disgusting looks from the others.

Sasuke knew those scrolls. The Akatsuki would risk their lives for those scrolls and yet, there they were, retrieved by Sakura like ordinary scrolls.

"Great job, Sakura. Me and the Elders were right by sending you to this mission." tsunade smiled at her student, proud.

But Sakura was unsmiling. She gave a quick nod and that's it.

"Something wrong, Sakura?" Ino asked, concern was all over her face.

"Nothing. Just tired. Never ending battles are really draining." She sighed.

"As a reward, I'm taking you off missions for a whole month but you'll get bonus payment. You did a great job carrying your mission. You not only helped Konoha but a lot, if not, all the villages!" Tsunade smiled.

Naruto was wide-eyed. "No fair!"

"you don't know anything about fair, Naruto." Tsunade smirked.

Sakura disappeared, leaving Naruto and the others behind.

"Sakura pretended to be an Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked.

"She didn't pretend, Sasuke. She WAS an Akatsuki." Tsunade said, her face became serious.

"She could've died!" Naruto said.

Tsunade kept her cool. "She's alive, isn't she?"

Sasuke was confused. "What do you mean, she didn't pretend?"

Tsunade sighed. _"Why am I explaining it to these guys anyway????"_

"Yeah, Lady Hokage. It got me confused. She was an akatsuki but she didn't pretend?" Kiba added.

Tsuande sighed once more, "Her mission was to join Akatsuki. Get along with them whatever it takes. Get these scrolls and kill them."

There was a moment of silence until one spoke. "I still don't get it." Naruto said.

Tsunade groaned. "She did missions to the Akatsuki as well! She did her job as an Akatsuki! She killed innocent people! She killed enemies of the Akatsuki!"

Everyone almost stumbled at Tsunade's words.

"You're kidding right?" Naruto chuckled. "She couldn't have. Sakura's a nice person."

"But... she might be hunted down by the remaining members! She might lead them to Konoha!" Kiba suggested.

"That's impossible." tsunade said with a proud glint in her eyes.

"WHy?" Ino asked.

"Sakura killed the remaining members of the Akatsuki."

Everyone in the room was shocked as hell.

"S-Sakura..." Ino was speechless.

"So I suggest you don't mess with her during her vacation. She's been through a lot." Tsunade stood up.

They all bowed before going out of her office. They were still shocked with everything the Hokage had said.

"Ah Sasuke..." Tsunade called the Uchiha before he could leave. "Sakura brought someone you know."

"Hn." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, his hands on his pockets.

"A girl named Karin."

"Karin?" Sasuke asked. "She's suppose to be dead."

"It appears not. Sakura told me that she bumped into Karin and she said something about Karin desperately wanting to talk to you." Tsunade told the still shocked boy.

Sasuke kept still, "Where is she?"

"At the hospital."

-

Naruto joined Sasuke to the hospital.

"It's super cold!" Naruto rubbed his glove-covered hands.

"Shut up, you're in a hospital."

They entered the hospital and after asking for Karin's room, the two headed up.

"Eh, so you have a girlfriend!" Naruto teased.

"Zip it."

"Sakura's gonna be so-"

"What, Naruto?"

Naruto gasped in surprise as sakura went out of a room. She was writing something on a clipboard she aws holding.

"I thought you're on vacation?" Naruto asked.

"This is my vacation." She said not sparing them a glance. "Karin's over there."

Sakura pointed at the last door on the hallway before heading for the stairs. The two entered the room and Karin was indeed there.

"Sasuke-kun!" karin cheered.

"I guess I'll go visit Sakura-chan first." Naruto said as he patted Sasuke on his back before leaving the room.

As Naruto left, Sasuke walked towards Karin.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"Good thing I saw Sakura. She's very kind Sasuke-kun!" Karin giggled.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in response. "You hated her."

"I was really feeling sick. Sakura diagnosed me and she told me she'll give me the results later."

"Where's Juugo and Suigetsu?" Sasuke remembered his old team.

"We got separated when you left us." karin was sad when she said that.

Sasuke sighed. He took a chair and sat down beside the bed. Karin smiled.

"Knock, knock." Sakura said as she opened the door.

"Sakura." Sasuke stood up.

Sakura was wearing her usual ninja clothes plus a doctor's coat. She took her clipboard and wrote something before heading over to Karin.

"How do you feel?" She asked, there was a loving aura to her face.

"I'm fine now. A little sick feeling, that's all."

Sakura nodded.

"Should her diagnose her now?" Sasuke asked.

"You weren't listening to me awhile ago Sasuke-kun." Karin sighed.

Sakura shook her head, "The doctors diagnosed her already when I was reporting to the Hokage. I diagnosed her again though. I'm here to tell you the results and good thing, Sasuke's here."

The two stared at each other while Sakura flipped through the papers of her clipboard,

"So...?" Karin smirked.

"Congratulations. You're three months pregnant."

"WHAT?!" The two almost had their eyes pop out.

"Your baby is already three months and using the advancement in medicine, we were able to tell who the father was. The baby's DNA matched with the records of Konoha. Sasuke's the father. Congratulations." Sakura explained.

Sasuke was silent. Karin grinned while Sakura knew she was dying inside. Sakura bowed her head before leaving the room.

"Sasuke-kun! We're gonna have a-"

"Shut up karin!" Sasuke glared at her. "We're not yet sure that's mine!"

That hurt. Karin cried.

"This is our baby!"

Sasuke didn't respond, instead he headed outside and looked for Sakura. He found her, sitting at her office reading some paper.

"Not a funny joke, Sakura." Sasuke said as she stood in front of her desk.

"Huh?" Sakura looked at him with much confusion.

"Karin is not pregnant because of me!"

Sakura sighed.

As much as it hurt, Sakura had to be strong. She had to set her feelings aside.

"Sasuke, Karin is carrying your baby." And those words burned her mouth, especially her heart.

* * *

**chappie two will be posted shortly. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**fast update. eating cookies.  


* * *

**Sasuke walked back and forth in front of Sakura who seem to not care about anything.

"There's got to be a mistake." He shot a pleading glare at Sakura. _'Please tell me you're just taking some joke revenge on me!'_

"Sasuke..." Sakura placed the paper she was reading inside a folder. "YOU are the father of Karin's baby."

Sasuke just couldn't accept it. "But I didn't even touch her! Not once!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "You sure? You know, I heard a lot of those excuses. You could've been drunk when you did that."

Sasuke slapped his forehead. "Is there no other way to make sure that it's my baby?"

Sakura twitched when he called the baby 'it'. She was hurt but she had a compassionate heart. She wanted all of this to be a joke but it's reality and Sakura doesn't want the baby to be rejected by his father. That's just wrong.

"Sasuke, be responsible. That's your baby and I'm not telling you this as a doctor but as a friend, that baby is gonna come whether you like it or not. Soon, the baby's gonna look for a father. Don't be a jerk. Be a man for goodness sake!"

"Is there even a small chance that the baby's not mine?" Sasuke sighed.

"Hmm..." Sakura rolled her eyes. "one in a million chance."

"Sakura, if that's my baby then..." Sasuke stopped. _"Then... how about you? How about... us?"_

"We can get another DNA test though, if you're not satisfied." Sakura sighed. She stared at him, he really looked stressed and about to faint.

"Shoot. When?" Sasuke leaned towards Sakura.

"When your baby gets born." Sakura told him before standing up.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke was wide eyed. "But-"

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go now."

Sakura left her office leaving a faint Sasuke behind.

-

Sakura was inside the nursery. She checked a few babies. One baby who had black hair caught her attention. Sakura carefully carried the baby into her arms and stared at it for a while.

"You look good." A nurse giggled.

"What?" Sakura didn't get it.

The nurse giggled more. "You look good as a mother."

Sakura smiled, a first that day. "Thank you, Hana."

"When are you gonna settle down anyway?" Hana asked, tucking in some sleeping baby.

Hana was the nurse in charge of the nursery and Sakura often visited just to play with those cute angels.

"I don't even have a boyfriend Hana." Sakura said before she hummed a lullaby.

Hana sighed. "You're one of the most respected ninja in this village. I'm sure boys are lining up!"

"Yeah..." Sakura placed the now asleep baby into the small bed. "But none of them is my type."

"Don't tell me you're still not over with the jerk?" Hana knew. Hana was Sakura's hospital best friend.

Sakura was silent for a minute. She sighed.

"I knew it!" Hana accused.

"Hana, it's not that simple! I loved the guy you know! But I have to let go now, he's having a baby."

Hana gasped. "No fucking way!"

"Yes fucking way." Sakura said with sad eyes.

"Who's the mother?" Hana loved those kind of gossips.

Sakura smiled at her. She opened her mouth but an announcement was heard.

"Doctor Haruno Sakura, please proceed to the lobby. The Hokage is waiting for you."

Sakura sighed. "Well... gotta run. I'll tell you some other time."

Hana pouted but waved goodbye to Sakura.

When Sakura reached the lobby, the Hokage was there.

"I saw Sasuke leaving the hospital. He looked like his clan was massacred twice." She said.

Sakura shook her head. "That Karin girl is pregnant and he is the possible father."

Tsunade was wide eyed. "Oh my gosh! Who knew the Uchiha had it in him."

Sakura sighed. "Let's go to my office. It's better to talk there."

When the two reached Sakura's office, Tsunade took the seat behind the desk while Sakura just leaned casually on the white wall.

"So you're just gonna give up?" Tsunade asked.

"Of course. What other choice do I have? I'm not a home-wrecking whore." Sakura crossed her arms in annoyance.

Tsunade chuckled. "Ah... love really hurts eh?"

"If you love someone, set him free." Sakura sighed. "I'm happy for him. At least, he can start rebuilding his clan. Karin's abilities are a great value to add to the new Uchiha clan."

"You're gonna get bitter." Tsunade teased. "What if they plan to marry? I'm sure that's bound to happen. Are you gonna attend?"

Sakura stared at the Hokage. "Tsunade-sama, why are you suddenly torturing me?"

Tsunade laughed. "I just find the situation fascinating. Does anyone know yet?"

Sakura shook her head. "Just me, Sasuke, Karin, and the hospital of course."

Tsunade nodded. She looked around Sakura's office. Nothing has changed.

"But do you still love him?"

Sakura glanced at the Hokage. She has to answer that question. She needs some closure of some sort to move on. But can she? Can she really move on when she waited for him for almost seven years? She looked away and stared at the window. Snow was falling and the skies were dark. Sakura thought about the question. She had to answer it. If not now, it will surely come. Best be prepared for it.

"So?" Tsunade urged.

"I'm afraid that..." Sakura took a deep breath, unsure if she should really tell what she felt. "I'm afraid that, I still am."

* * *

**there. i cut it short 'cause it sounds good already. haha. i'm gonna update again a little bit later. i'm addicted to updates.**


	3. Chapter 3

**i still don't own naruto... bummer. :( and let's celebrate! KARIN'S DEAD!!! (not yet in my story though)  


* * *

**Sakura had go home after the Hokage left her office. She was alone eating dinner while watching some random show on the television. Sakura munched on some left over salmon steak and a glass of pineapple juice. She sat on the couch and just relaxed herself.

"Maaaaaaaan..." She sighed as she placed the plate on the center table after finishing her food.

Sakura grabbed the remote control and switched the channels. Nothing seem to be interesting to watch that hour. She decided to switch it off and wash the dishes. After cleaning up, she headed straight to her room. She lied on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

_"Haruno-san, here's the result of Karin's tests."_

She shut her eyes hoping to make the memory go away.

_"Findings: About three months pregnant_. _Possible Father: Having scanned the DNA records of the village, 80% chance that Uchiha Sasuke is the father..."_

She covered her face with her pillow.

Sakura sighed under her pillow. She knew she was hurt. She knew with her whole heart and soul that she was hurt.

**"Move on!" **Her inner self screamed. She wanted to. Of course she wanted to. The problem is... she couldn't.

**"Why?"** Inner Sakura asked. _"I don't know."_

_-_

Sakura woke up. She fell asleep fast the night before. When she woke up, her face was tear-stained. She had been crying in her sleep. She immediately took a bath and ate an apple for breakfast. It was her day off in the hospital today. She stayed in the living room munching on her apple. She just sat there with her thoughts whispering to her; betraying her. She didn't wanna think about the events yesterday and yet her thoughts were filling up her mind about it.

She let out a small sigh. It was so quiet inside her house that she could literally hear her thoughts knocking on her head. She shook her head.

"I'm going insane." Sakura covered her ears with both of hands but the knocking continued until she realized that someone was really knocking on her door. She felt embarrassed at herself but shove the thought of as she hurriedly went over to the door.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned at her.

Sakura smiled. "Good morning, Naruto."

Naruto was all wrapped up in an orange sweatshirt complete with earmuffs and mittens.

"What's up?" Sakura asked. The wind was super cold making Sakura shiver.

"Kakashi-sensei wants to hang out with us later." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Us...?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah! Me, Sensei, You, Teme, Sai, and Yamato-sensei!"

Sakura took a deep breath. "I-I'm sorry Naruto... I-I can't today. I'm um... I'm still very tired from my mission. Can you tell Kakashi-sensei that I'll go some other time?"

Naruto had a sad glint in his eyes, "Oh well... alright Sakura-chan! You're right. You should take a rest!"

Sakura nodded at her grinning friend. Naruto ran off and Sakura closed the door with a sad look.

She sat back on the sofa. She though about stuff.

_"If I'm gonna get over him. I need to avoid him, if not always, at least when it's not really necessary to see him like this hang out thing."_ She thought and nodded.

**"Girl... what you both need is closure. You oughta talk to him."**

Sakura shook her head. She dressed up for the cold weather outside and took a stroll. The always crowded central square of Konoha was almost empty. People were inside their houses keeping warm. Sakura headed for the candy store and bought some jelly beans. She ate the jelly beans as she continued her stroll. As she walked in the streets, some recognized her. Some people waved at her, greeted her, even had a small conversation with her. Sakura loved those things especially when she doesn't wanna think about stuff.

She headed to the west of Konoha where the cemetery was. She entered the quiet place and stood in front of two gravestones. Her parents.

"Hey Yuki" She smiled. "I..." She felt embarrassed. She glanced around making sure no one was looking. "I-It's snowing. I named you after it." She smiled. "Um..."

Sakura let a tear slid down her face but she quickly wiped it away. "Hey...um... I miss you. I really do!" She tried to smile but her tears streamed down. She couldn't help it.

"Listen, I need to go now. I'm gonna be back tomorrow, okay?" Sakura knelt down and placed a a kiss on the cold stone. Sakura stood up and headed for the two tombstones behind the small one.

"Hey mom, dad... I just visited my Yuki. I-I need to go now."

Sakura ran off leaving. As she headed out, she bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry." She said, her voice was still a bit broken giving her crying away.

"Are you alright?"

Sakura gasped. "Oh..." Sakura tried her best to look okay in front of him. "Y-yes.. I'm fine."

Sasuke nodded. "Visited your parents?" He asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. I thought you guys are gonna hang out?" She asked.

"I was on my way there. Just though of visiting the cemetery first." He explained.

Sakura nodded, she wasn't looking at his eyes. She couldn't.

"Well... I-I gotta go now." Sakura faked a smile but before she could run off, Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"You're coming later?" He asked.

Sakura looked away, "Um... I'm really tired, Sasuke." Sakura hid her blush. "Maybe next time."

Sasuke nodded then let go of her hand. "See you, then."

Sakura continued walking. Her jelly beans were almost gone. She headed straight home. Sakura removed her jacket, earmuffs, mittens, and boots, leaving her in her sweatshirt, skirt and leggings. She went up; pass her room and entered a pink door. Inside, she sat on a rocking chair. There was a crib, baby toys, and a whole lot of baby stuff. She took a stuffed rabbit and hugged it while she rocked back and forth.

_"Sakura..." Tsunade hugged her student._

_"She's alright? Yuki's fine, right?" Sakura cried._

_Tsunade just shook her head._

Sakura fought back her tears.

_"Mommy? Where's my daddy?"_

With that last memory, she just let herself cry and breakdown.

* * *

**what do you guys think? my characters are ooc. ^^,  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**okay okay. i'm gonna make this chapter long because i'm in GV plus, I saw Sasuke-kun smile today! *fangirl scream*

* * *

**Naruto arrived at Ichiraku's where Kakashi told them to meet. Of course, everyone was there (Sasuke, Sai, Yamato,) except for Kakashi. Naruto took a seat beside Sai.

"Where's Ugly-chan?" Sai looked at Naruto.

Naruto looked at Sai, "She's resting. She really looked tired."

"Well, she deserves a long rest after beating the hell out of Akatsuki." Yamato nodded his head. He was proud of Sakura.

"You know, I'm guessing she can beat the crap out of us easily if she really killed those bad ass guys." Naruto said.

"I agree." Sai and Yamato said in unison.

Sasuke was silent. He looked down at the table. He was in deep thought.

_"Haruno Yuki." _He kept repeating on his mind.

"Can I ask a question?" He suddenly blurted out.

The three listened.

"Did Sakura have a sister?" He raised an eyebrow.

"She's an only child, teme. Why?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sighed. "Nothing. I went to the cemetery before I went here and saw a small gravestone near her parents' graves. Haruno Yuki."

Naruto almost fell out of hi chair. Yamato and Sai looked at each other.

"Um... Haruno Yuki? She... She's Sakura's um..." Naruto was sweating hard when Kakashi poofed.

"Sorry I'm late!" Kakashi smiled under his mask.

Naruto took a deep breath. _"That was a close one!"_

"What are we talking about?" Kakashi asked, taking a seat beside Sasuke.

"N-Nothing sensei! Just some stuff!" Naruto grinned while rubbing the back of his head.

"Haruno Yuki." Sasuke crossed his arms. _"Why do I have this feeling that I need to know who she is?"_

Kakashi's smile disappeared but he regained it shortly. "Haruno Yuki? How'd you know about her?"

"Graveyard. I passed by Sakura's parents and saw a small gravestone. Just curious."

Kakashi nodded. "She's... it doesn't matter. She's dead."

Sasuke could hint the annoyance and hurt in Kakashi's voice which made him more curious but he let it go for now.

"So...? What are we waiting for? LET'S EAT!!!!!!!" Naruto grinned. "OH SWEET RAMEN!"

After ordering their food, the boys started eating immediately.

"Sewsew? Why dow we visiw Shak-cha?" Naruto said with his mouth full of ramen.

Kakashi, having heard Naruto's 'Ramen Language' over and over for the past years, understood what the blond had said.

"Sure, why not?" Kakashi grinned after finishing his bowl of ramen. The four still didn't even get to see his face!

"I thought Tsunade-sama doesn't want anyone bothering her?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. She's been... depressed since her parents had died." Yamato admitted.

"Speaking of parents..." Naruto said after gulping the remains of his ramen. He stared at Sasuke with a teasing look.

"Fuck off." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"That's right! Congratulations Sasuke!" Kakashi patted him on his back.

"How'd you guys know?!" Sasuke growled under his breath.

"Well... I sorta...kinda... visited your girlfriend and she told me-" Naruto was cut off.

"And Naruto told us." Sai said.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Look, I'm not really sure that it's mine." He said in a small voice.

"But Karin said Sakura took a test to match your DNA???" Naruto asked.

"Those things can fail, baka." Sasuke was getting annoyed. He didn't really wanna talk about it yet.

Everyone was silent after that. Sasuke sighed. He tried his best to remember the times when team Hawk was together. Did something really happen between him and Karin? Maybe she raped him after she put him into deep sleep? Or... something else.

_"This is not happening!!!" _Sasuke screamed into his mind.

"So...how about we visit our lovely blossom now?" Kakashi suggested.

Everyone stood up and paid for their food.

-

Sakura left her house to walk around again after eating dinner. She had a scarf on and earmuffs. The wind was soft that night and the clouds were gone. Stars filled the sky.

Sakura walked around until she stopped in front of the Yamanaka's flower shop. She entered the shop and headed for the counter.

"Sorry, we're about to close-"

"Ino." Sakura stopped her.

Ino looked up and grinned. She wasn't looking as she was counting the money earned that day. Sakura took a stool and sat.

"What's up?" Ino asked as she placed the money in an envelop.

"Eh... nothing much. "Just bored at home."

"Don't mind me asking but, how long has it been?" Ino stared at her best friend's eyes.

"Two years." Sakura sighed. "I really lost count. I hate it."

Ino sighed. "Two years..." Ino took a stool and sat behind the counter. "And yet... you're still mourning."

"She's the best thing that happened to me, Ino." Sakura looked like she was about to cry but Ino hugged her.

"I know, but..." Ino let go. "I'm sure she'll be happier if she can see you happy."

Sakura took a deep breath. "Do you remember, Karin? Sasuke's team mate?"

Ino nodded. "Yeah. I heard she's at the hospital. Why?"

"She's pregnant."

Ino was wide-eyed and she almost fell out of her stool. "Oh my fucking gosh! That bitch is pregnant?!"

Sakura nodded. "Who's the fa- no... don't tell me... god Sakura! Don't tell me-"

"It's him."

-

The five boys finally reached Sakura's house but there were no lights. Naruto still knocked, hoping Sakura just forgot to put a light on or she must've fell asleep.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto called.

"She's not there, baka." Sasuke said.

Luckily, before anyone of them could freeze, Sakura appeared behind them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked as she stopped behind them.

"Oh, hey ugly."

"Good evening, Sakura." Yamato smiled.

"Where have you been? I thought you wanted to rest?" Naruto asked.

"I got bored. I went to Ino's. What are you guys doing here?" Sakura looked at each one of them, turning her gaze away quickly when her eyes met Sasuke's.

"We just wanted to check up on you." Kakashi explained.

Sakura nodded. "Come on in. You guys will freeze to death out here."

Sakura headed for the door and opened it with her key. She opened some lights and the boys sat on the chairs in her living room.

"Sorry if the place is messy." Sakura said, picking up some scattered books and papers.

"Black doesn't suit you." Sai suddenly said as he noticed Sakura's clothes.

"I don't wanna go there, Sai." Sakura glared at him and Sai undestood.

Sakura took a seat on a chair across Sasuke while the Yamato, Sai, Naruto, and Kakashi shared the couch.

"When are you gonna join our training, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

Sakura removed her earmuffs and scarf.

"I don't know, Naruto." Sakura said. "I have full shift work at the hospital the whole month of my vacation."

"Why are your eyes red? Did you cry?" Sai asked.

Sakura really wanted to strangle Sai that moment. "No. I just got something in my eyes when I went to Ino's."

_"Liar." _Sasuke thought.

"I'm just gonna clean myself, you guys can stay here." Sakura said as she stood up and headed upstairs.

"How did Sakura's parents die?" Sasuke asked no one in particular.

"Remember when Orochimaru attacked Konoha? The giant snake crushed their house." Kakashi explained.

"That was years ago." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, that was just a few months after you left." Naruto remembered. "Then there was that time that Kabuto kidnapped Sakura to help heal that gay snake's hands." Naruto remembered.

_"I saw Sakura that time... she was really terrified."_

"We rescued her but we didn't see you. Did you guys even meet?" Kakashi asked.

"Not so much." Sasuke knew he lied. He would ALWAYS sneak out to check if she's alright. He talked to her. He tried to open up to her that time. But Sasuke didn't want to go to the details with Naruto and the others.

"Wait Naruto! You got everything mixed up!" Yamato said. "Sakura gets kidnapped first before her parents died at Orochimaru's attack!"

"Oh yeah." Naruto looked up at the ceiling while he thought about the events. "Right."

"Do you guys remember when we rescued Sakura, the next day at camp she kept throwing up?" Sai said.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Uh huh. She had a FEVER. REMEMBER?"

Sai smiled. "Right, right."

"When did her Akatsuki mission start?" Sasuke asked.

"Tsunade-sama was afraid to send her to that mission because Yu- I mean, we were afraid that she was still depressed about her parents' death but she insisted and so did the elders." Yamato explained.

"Six years?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Six years what?" Kakashi asked.

"Shikamaru told us the mission lasted for six years." Naruto said. "I really lost count."

"It only took two years!" Yamato said.

"Two years?!" Naruto was wide-eyed. "And there I thought I suck at Math!"

"She rarely visits that's why we thought it took so long." Sai said. "Her last visit before she came home was when Sasuke returned, two months ago."

Sasuke nodded. "I saw her running towards Konoha, without her Akatsuki uniform though."

They were suddenly silent when they heard footsteps. Sakura went down the stairs already in her sleeping clothes.

"You look comfy." Kakashi grinned.

Sakura took her seat. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing much. Just the events that happened a few years ago." Sai said.

Sakura nodded.

"Tell us your Akatsuki missions Sakura-chan!" Naruto said.

"I can't. That's classified." Sakura yawned.

"We better go. She's sleepy." Yamato told the others.

"No, no... I'm fine." Sakura said although her eyes told otherwise.

"No. It's really late, might as well go to bed too." Kakashi stood up.

Everyone else stood up and they headed for the door.

"You guys go on ahead, I need to tell Sakura something." Kakashi told them. They obeyed and after saying their goodbyes to Sakura, they left.

"What do you need to tell me sensei?" Sakura asked. They were at the door, Kakashi under the door frame and sakura inside her house. Kakashi took a deep breath.

"Is there something wrong, sensei?" Sakura felt something.

"Sakura... you need to tell him."

Sakura looked away but smiled. "I wish I could, sensei."

"You can. If you want to, I'll help you. He asked us awhile ago. We can't keep lying to him Sakura. He will find out sooner or later." Kakashi said.

"I know. I really wanna tell him sensei but I'm just worried." Sakura sighed.

"Karin?" He raised an eyebrow. Sakura didn't need to answer or nod.

"If it's about Karin then the more you need to tell him. It'll give you... closure and peace of mind."

Sakura nodded. "I'll think about it. Thanks, sensei."

Sakura hugged him. He had been her father since her parents died. Kakashi hugged back and kissed the top of her head.

"Good night."

And with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura closed the door and headed upstairs into her room. She sat on the bed. She took a picture frame and stared at it. It was her and a little girl with long black hair and green eyes.

Sakura smiled as she remembered when that picture was taken but her good memories faded away and bad ones quickly replaced them.

_"Sakura! It's Yuki! Sound invaded Konoha!"_

_Sakura rushed to the emergency room._

_"Tsunade-sama!!! I'm begging you... do whatever it takes!"_

_"Sakura, I promise I'm gonna do everything. okay? She's my grand daughter!"_

Sakura had a grim smile.

_"Mommy?"_

_"Everything's gonna be alright. The Hokage's gonna make you feel all better."_

_"Mommy, I hate that snake! He attacked me at school!" _

_"Orochimaru."_

_"And some weird guy with red eyes!"_

_"What!" Sakura was furious._

_"Mommy, don't leave me, okay?"_

_"I won't leave, baby. I promise. But you promise mommy that you'll wake up everyday. Remember my promise? We'll go look for daddy together! Right?"_

_"Don't cry, mommy." _

Sakura's tears streamed down her face again.

"Yuki... my daughter." She cried as she lied down and drowned herself with memories as she fell asleep.

* * *

**It's very mixed up. I know! **


End file.
